Lavender
by DeviL53
Summary: Saya ga pintar bikin summary, langsung baca aja ya. [YunJae]


Title: Lavender

Rating: T

Pairing: Broken!Yunho/Jaejoong

Genre: Romance, angst

A/N: Fic ini semi-cannon ya, artinya masih ngikutin kenyataan yang sebenarnya tapi disini reunian Yunjae yang ditahun 2015 itu diabaikan. Jadi asumsinya sejak lawsuit Yunjae ga pernah ketemu. Fic ini timelinenya 10 tahun sejak lawsuit JYJ.

"This is talking normally"

" _This is flashback"_

'This is thoughts'

Enjoy ~

 **Lavender**

Jaejoong menatap ke arah selembar kertas di tangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Kertas itu terlihat begitu cantik, dengan warna putih dan sedikit violet menghiasi permukaannya. Beberapa sisinya ditekuk sempurna hingga menyerupai bentuk amplop yang mengeluarkan wangi bunga familiar.

'Lavender' pikiran Jaejoong berbisik. Bunga favoritnya.

Fakta ini membuatnya ingin tersenyum dan menangis secara bersamaan. Betapa ironis. Menemukan wangi dari bunga favoritnya di benda putih tersebut, namun tidak dengan namanya.

" _Hey, Jae, apa bunga favoritmu?" tanya sebuah suara familiar kepadanya. Jaejoong mendongak dari buku yang dibacanya dan mentap aneh ke si pemilik suara._

" _Kenapa?" tanyanya balik._

" _Tidak ada alasan, aku hanya ingin tahu. Memangnya aku tidak boleh tahu bunga favorit dari kekasihku sendiri?" balas suara itu lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit rengekan, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dan akhirnya menyerah._

" _Jangan ngambek begitu, kau tidak cocok bertingkah sok imut." Candanya sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku suka lavender. Sekarang bisa kau beritahu aku alasan sebenarnya kau bertanya?" Jaejoong melipat kedua tangan dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunjukkan kalau ia tidak akan menerima jawaban klise seperti 'tidak apa-apa' atau 'aku hanya ingin tahu'._

 _Lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa, berjalan mendekat, lalu memerangkap wajah Jaejoong di antara kedua telapak tangannya._

" _Aku hanya ingin tahu bunga apa yang harus aku gunakan sebagai tema di pernikahan kita suatu hari nanti." Adalah jawaban yang diterimanya sebelum ia merasakan sepasang bibir kering menempel di bibirnya._

Mempunyai pernikahan bertemakan lavender merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak impian fananya. Impian fana mereka. Dan kini kelihatannya hal itu akan segera menjadi kenyataan. Hanya saja di kenyataan itu tidak terdapat tempat untuk dirinya.

Jaejoong tertawa.

Air matanya mengalir.

Menyedihkan.

Sepuluh tahun, dan dirinya masih belum bisa untuk melupakan pria yang dulu ia yakini sebagai cinta sejatinya itu.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Ketika wajah tampan itu saja masih terus menghiasi bunga tidurnya. Ketika kenangan manis mereka telah terpatri di hatinya. Ketika semua barang yang pernah diterimanya dari orang itu masih setia menghiasi kamar tidurnya. Bagaimana? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa ketika hatinya sendiri telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dan memilih menetap di dekapan hangat pria itu.

Sepuluh tahun, dan yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mencoba untuk menahan gejolak emosinya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu pun akan gagal hari ini.

Sepasang mata onyx kembali menatap kepada kertas di genggamannya. Kata [Wedding Invitation] terlukis indah di permukaannya. Tanpa membukanya pun Jaejoong sudah bisa menebak isinya, dan ia tahu membacanya hanya akan menambah luka di hatinya. Ia tahu, namun ia tetap membukanya.

Karena apalah arti satu sayatan lagi pada hatinya yang telah hancur ini?

Wangi lavender semakin kuat memasuki indera penciumannya tatkala kertas berbentuk amplop itu akhirnya terbuka. Warna violet semakin mendominasi isinya, dengan beberapa hiasan emas di sekelilingnya yang membentuk sebuah figura kecil untuk tulisan perak di tengahnya. Tulisan tersebut hanya terdiri dari beberapa kata, namun setiap kata-nya terasa seperti sebuah pisau yang menghujam tepat ke hatinya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Jaejoong menelusuri kata pertama di barisan kedua tulisan tersebut.

 **You are hereby invited to the wedding of:**

 **Yunho Jung & Sora Lee**

Dan tangisannya pun pecah.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan langkah berat. Di hadapannya berdiri sebuah gereja kecil yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan rindang. Bagian depan gereja tersebut telah disulap menjadi tempat reservasi yang indah, dengan balon, pita, dan bunga lavender bertebaran disekitarnya. Bangku-bangku putih elegan dibariskan menghadap pintu masuk yang juga telah dihiasi oleh bunga lavender di kedua sisinya.

Jaejoong mengenali betul gereja ini. Terletak di atas sebuah bukit di pinggiran kota Seoul, jauh dari keramaian dan wartawan yang biasanya mengikuti setiap langkah mereka. Gereja kecil ini adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk mengadakan upacara pernikahan private, dan disinilah Yunho pernah mengucapkan janji sakral kepadanya.

Tidak secara legal tentu saja. Mereka hanya berpura-pura . Tanpa pendeta, tanpa tamu undangan, dengan hanya seekor kelinci kecil sebagai saksi mereka. Mereka berimajinasi. Membayangkan seandainya mereka bukanlah publik figur, seandainya pasangan sesama jenis dipandang sebagai hal yang lumrah, dan mereka bisa memamerkan cinta mereka tanpa perlu takut akan penolakan dan gunjingan

Mereka hanya berpura-pura, namun apa yang mereka rasakan itu nyata. Cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya menjadi bukti akan hal tersebut.

Dan kini cincin orang lain akan menggantikan miliknya pada jemari Yunho, untuk selamanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Sekali lagi ia merasakan gejolak ingin tertawa dan menangis secara bersamaan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho harus memilih melakukan pernikahan lavender di tempat ini. Apakah kenangan mereka begitu tidak berarti untuknya? Ataukah ia begitu membenci Jaejoong hingga ingin menghapus semua jejak dirinya di kehidupannya dan menggantikannya dengan orang lain?

Tidak cukupkah luka yang sudah diterimanya ini?

Mengetahui bahwa yang mengantarkan undangan untuknya adalah Changmin saja sudah cukup untuk membunuhnya. Changmin, maknae yang dulu selalu menempel dan merengek meminta makanan kepadanya. Yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik Jaejoong ketika ia membuat salah satu hyungnya yang lain marah. Changmin yang dulu begitu mencintainya, kini berbalik menusuknya.

" _Kuharap dengan ini kau akan menderita dan menyesal untuk seumur hidupmu, Hyung."_ Adalah apa yang dikatakan Changmin ketika ia memberikan undangan itu kepadanya. Tanpa sapaan, tanpa senyuman, hanya tatapan dingin yang dilemparkan ke arahnya.

'Changmin-ah, tidakkah kau merasa kasihan kepada umma-mu ini?' batin Jaejoong menangis.

Matanya menemukan pria berperawakan tinggi itu tengah berbincang dan tertawa dengan adik perempuan Yunho.

Betapa ia merindukan tawa itu.

Terkadang ia berharap dapat memutar kembali waktu dan menarik semua keputusannya untuk ikut pergi dulu. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya, tidak bisa meninggalkan Yoochun dan Junsu untuk berjuang sendiri. Yoochun itu gegabah, dan cepat atau lambat pasti akan membuat masalah apabila tidak diawasi. Dan Junsu, pantat bebek kesayangan mereka itu sangatlah rapuh, Jaejoong tidak mungkin meninggalkannya.

Ia pergi demi kedua sahabatnya itu, meninggalkan Yunho untuk menjaga Changmin, karena ia pikir mereka pasti akan mengerti. Ia pikir hubungan yang telah mereka berlima jalin selama bertahun-tahun itu pasti dapat bertahan diterpa masalah apa pun. Ia pikir cinta yang telah dibangunnya dengan Yunho akan membuat pria itu menyadari kalau Jaejoong pergi bukan untuk berpisah dengannya. Ia hanya menunggu, menunggu waktu yang tepat hingga ia bisa kembali ke pelukan hangatnya.

Tapi sepertinya ia mengestimasi terlalu tinggi kekuatan cinta mereka, dan satu-satunya orang yang masih menunggu hanyalah dirinya.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Changmin kepada pasangan lain yang tengah berdiri berhadapan tepat di depan pintu gereja, bersiap-siap untuk mengucapkan janji yang akan mengikat mereka untuk seumur hidup. Upacaranya tidak dilakukan di dalam gereja, tetapi diluar, dikelilingi dengan pepohonan dan udara terbuka, seperti impian Jaejoong yang selalu menginginkan _outdoor-wedding._

'Kenapa, Yun? Kenapa menyiksaku seperti ini?' lirihnya lagi.

Ingin rasanya ia segera berlari dari tempat ini. Tidak yakin dirinya bisa bertahan menyaksikan pria yang telah, dan masih, dicintainya bersanding dan mengucap janji dengan orang lain. Tidak tanpa menghancurkan hatinya yang sudah remuk itu menjadi berkeping-keping.

Jaejoong tahu seharusnya ia berbalik sekarang sebelum seseorang melihat dan mengenalinya, namun kaki bodohnya menolak untuk mendengarkan dan terus melangkah hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pohon kurang dari sepuluh meter dari bangunan putih itu. Jaejoong segera bersembunyi di baliknya, hanya menyisakan matanya yang menyalip keluar untuk mencuri pandang kepada acara di hadapannya.

Panggil ia seorang _masochist_ , tapi Jaejoong menemukan dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok tegap Yunho. Di dalam balutan Jas putih rapi, pria berambut coklat itu tampak begitu menawan. Jaejoong merasakan nafasnya tercekat.

Bila kenyataannya berbeda, Jaejoong pasti telah berlari dan membenamkan wajahnya kepada punggung lebar itu. Namun yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menangis.

Tetes demi tetes air mata membahasi wajah cantiknya tatkala ia menyaksikan bibir tipis yang dulu sering membisikan kata _"I love you"_ kepadanya kini balas mengucapkan _"I do"_ kepada wanita lain, dan jemari yang dulu menyisipkan cincin ke jari manisnya kini justru membuka kotak cincin untuk diberikan kepada orang lain. Dan ketika wajah yang dicintainya itu mulai bergerak untuk memberikan kecupan lembut kepada istri barunya, Jaejoong akhirnya menutup matanya. Tidak kuasa untuk menyaksikan dan menyiksa dirinya lebih jauh lagi.

Dengan kaki bergetar Jaejoong bangkit dari tempatnya meringkuk, dan segera berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya terasa seperti ribuan belati yang menghujami seluruh tubuhnya. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara-suara familiar berteriak memanggil namanya, namun ia tidak lagi peduli.

Jaejoong berlari dan berlari. Meninggalkan gereja kecil itu, meninggalkan seluruh kenangannya, dan meninggalkan sumber kebahagiaannya untuk berbahagia dengan orang lain. Meninggalkan lavendernya.

" _Goodbye, my lavender_..."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

" _Jae? Kenapa kau menyukai lavender?"_

 _Jaejoong tersenyum lembut ketika merasakan sepasang tangan familiar menggelayut mesra di pinggangnya. Secara tidak sadar ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada dada bidang di belakangnya tersebut._

" _Kau mau tahu?" tanyanya balik, membuat pria yang memeluknya mengangguk._

" _Baiklah. Aku suka lavender karena..."_

" _Karena...?"_

" _Karena... R-A-H-A-S-I-A" jawabnya, disertai dengan tawa kecil ketika melihat sebuah rengutan kini telah menghiasi bibir tipis kekasihnya._

" _Pelit" balas suara itu lagi dengan nada menuduh, membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia berbalik, mengalungkan lengannya pada leher pria berambut coklat tersebut, dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil pada sepasang bibir yang masih tertekuk itu._

" _Love you." Bisiknya sebelum kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak pria dihadapannya, membiarkan aroma lavender khas tubuh kekasihnnya memenuhi indera penciuman dan hatinya._

 _Ia harap hari-hari bahagia seperti ini akan berlangsung selamanya._

 **-END-**

 **Hai hai, dengan one shot ini aku resmi comeback, yuhuuu**

 **Anggap aja ini pembuka sebelum ff chaptered di-update**

 **Another angsty one soalnya ff angst memang lebih seru buat ditulis, dan kalau kalian familiar dengan ffku yang lain pasti pada tahu hampir semuanya angst lol**

 **Tapi yang ini ga seberapa sedih kok, beneran haha**

 **Well, hope the end result is satisfying enough, tho I'm not really sure :/**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya ^^**


End file.
